Guiding Light
by Shadowcat203
Summary: At the age of 17, Naruto is framed for raping Hinata. Sentenced to life in prison, Naruto must endure the horrors of living behind bars; such as avoiding the sex driven maniacs he's forced to inhabit the same facility with. And his only option of escape is; placing all his faith in the hands of his worse enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sasuke set aside their differences to save him?AU


**A/N: Where are all these ideas coming from? My mind is a very magical thing, just don't be around when I dream...It's like a whirlwind in there sometimes. I have a new story as you can see, and I loved the idea of a prison fic, so I decided to do another! This fiction, is one of those that my mind conjures from the dark side of my brain. This story isn't for anyone who is easily saddened or offended. This idea has been tormenting my mind for a week now, and I now wish to bestow such torture upon you all. **

* * *

**Title:** Guiding Light

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: At the age of 17, Naruto is framed for raping Hinata. Sentenced to life in prison, Naruto must endure the horrors of living behind bars; such as avoiding the sex driven maniacs he's forced to inhabit the same facility with. And his only option of escape is; placing all his faith in the hands of his worse enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sasuke set aside their differences to save him?AU

* * *

**Warning: This story contains vulgar language, and some things that could possibly be found offensive READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS; NOT BETA'D YET.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters or possible songs mentioned in this story. However, I do have rights to this plot.

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, as the booming sounds of an alarm clock disturbed his peaceful slumber. Just another treacherous day of school. Groaning inwardly, the sun-kissed boy slammed his right calloused palm on the alarm clock, then shuffled from the warmth of his cotton blankets, before swinging his lean legs over the side of the mattress. He slumped over as he lazily stared deadpan at the plain white wall across the room, while he idly scratched his left pectoral muscle and smacked his lips. The vibrant rays on sunlight attacked his backside, and the crisp cool Spring air whisked through his open window. Firmly pressing his smooth toes- followed by his ball of his foot, then heel against the icy wooden floorboards, the young man gained his equilibrium and rose languidly. Still somewhat hunched, the sun-kissed boy stretched while he yawned exasperatedly, before stalking towards his door, and out the hall. His tousled blonde locks, and dirty face greeted the world while he advanced towards the bathroom. Clad in royal blue boxers, along with a odd white t-shirt, and black Nike socks, the young blonde shuffled along. His eyes half lidded and passive. He was one of those night owls- loathed early mornings, they just simply deprived him of necessary sleep. Drooping both of his arms, the blonde swayed back and forth as he ventured towards the bathroom. Yawning once more, the sun-kissed male failed to acknowledge the approaching step, at which his left foot slipped off the top stair-step, and down the staircase he tumbled.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

"Shit!" He groaned in agony, as frantic footsteps filled the once silent atmosphere. The quick flip flop of bedroom shoes echoed in the room, as the sexagenarian rushed to see what the problem was.

"Naruto?!" He exclaimed, while hastily approaching the young boy's aid. Jiraiya wore a long grey robe, his black bedroom shoes tattered from constant wear. His long locks were placed within its usual ponytail, while bags decorated his face. "What happened?-"

"-Gravity decided to be a bitch" Naruto groaned, while rising off the floor slowly. His right hand pressed firmly against his throbbing temple, when Jiraiya held him steady.

"Do you need any help getting ready for school? Who's picking you up?-"

"-Gramps, I'm fine! Hyūga!" Naruto retorted as he dashed back up the stairs. His tousled hair, moving upon his head. Veering to the left, Naruto snatched a towel and rag from the closet, and into the bathroom he went.

Today was gonna be a good day! It just had to be!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The classroom was practically vacant, but for some reason the Hyūga loved to arrive early then normal. Growing up with Hinata, Naruto knew she had a crush on him- the whole senior class knew about it. Iruka sat isolated at his newly polished desk, grading the remainder of student essays, while Naruto seemed transfixed by Sakura's beauty. She was gorgeous! Clad in her kaki uniform skirt, long white leggings, and red uniform shirt, the young Haruno wore her shoulder length hair down. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight shining from the classroom window. He signed lecherously, before azure eyes narrowed dangerously as Sasuke Uchiha stalked into class, with his uniform hugging his body perfectly. Naruto despised that guy. Not only was he rich and popular- Sakura thought he was hot and stayed ogling at that guy. Sakura was Naruto's girl! He gripped the straps of his book bag with tenacity, coming to a hiatus when his eyes made a second worth of contact with Naruto's. The raven smirked mischievously, and continued towards his desk. Naruto scoffed, but his eyes never fell from his person. "Stubborn jackass." He mumbled.

"Who?" The blonde jumped from the startling inquire. Whipping around, he came face to face with a smiling Neji Hyūga. When did he enter the classroom? After dropping Hinata and Naruto off, he left to go God knows where. His lavender eyes sparkled as he smiled, at which Naruto nervously laughed.

"Ummm...umm no one really. It's just me thinking out loud-"

"-More like talking to yourself." Neji countered. Earning a snarl from Naruto.

"Neji, you can be so mean at times." The brunette quickly narrowed his eyes, before smiling at the blonde.

"You want some cologne?" Naruto gawked at his friend. Did he smell? The blonde gasped aloud, sniffing himself, as Neji chuckled inwardly. "No, you don't smell." He assured his friend. "...Hinata gave me this cologne for my birthday, and well...it's really not my thing. Since you two are really good friends, she wouldn't mind me giving this to you." Naruto looked at Neji, his cerulean eyes averting towards the black and orange box. A small fox was plastered on the sides as the company's symbol, and immediately the blonde fell in love with the cologne.

"What...What type of fragrance is it?" Naruto inquired nervously, as his hands grabbed the small box. Neji chuckled at the young boy's uncertainly before lacing his fingers through his silky hair. Naruto noted the raven haired boy in his peripheral vision, with narrowed eyes aiming at the elder Hyūga.

"It's called Kurama. A rare fragrance, but like I said...it's not my style-"

"Today class, turn to page 32 in your books." Iruka instructed, as he rose from his desk and paced the front of his English classroom. Sasuke laid his book bag on the table, unzipping it before taking out his notebook, a pencil, pen, and a large pink (almost a Sakura hue) eraser. Upon retrieving the objects, Uchiha put his book bag back onto the floor and sighed, folding his arms on the tabletop and stared ahead. Naruto copied the motion, grumbling under his breath at the sight of Sakura ogling at that raven haired bastard. It was more like a mutual hatred between the two, and everyone could easily sense the tension. The only person that actually kept them somewhat sane was only Neji Hyūga, since he was in fact a mutual friend. "Mr. Uzuamki." The blonde's eyes snapped open at the call of his name.

"Uhh...ummm, yes Mr. Umino?-"

"-Tell me what is the green light in the Great Gatsby?" All eyes turned towards him, eliciting the sun-kissed boy to blush profusely (especially with Sakura Haruno watching). Naruto rose from his desk, and stood stiffly. Neji took note of this and patted the blonde's left shoulder as a light gesture of encouragement.

"It...It symbolizes...well, the green...green light is...a stoplight?" The room roared with laughter, as Naruto enshrouded his face behind his literacy book. Did he read the required chapters like he was suppose too? Nope. Was he most likely going to receive a detention from Iruka? Yes. Iruka shook his head in disappointment, redirecting his attention towards Hinata who grew taut under his gaze.

"Ah, Ms. Hyūga. Can you tell me what the green light is?" She rose from her wooden chair. Her long indigo colored hair, cascading down her back and shoulders. She wore the same uniform as Sakura, only Hinata's curves and ample breasts filled her clothing more. She was a gorgeous girl, however Naruto considered her more like a little sister then anything more than a friend.

"The green light is, the a flashing light found on the opposite side of the lake where Ms. Daisy and her husband Tom both live. Gatsby moved to the other side, and would gaze across the lake to the see the green light- it was the closest he could get to Daisy- who happened to be her lover during his younger years."

"Correct! Thank you Ms. Hyūga." Hinata blushed, before she sat down into her seat. "Alright class, I told you all to turn to page 32 because, I want you all to read this page allow with the rest of the chapter, and we'll have a more in depth discussion tomorrow." The bell rung abruptly, eliciting the shuffling of book bags and other supplies. "Be prepared!" Naruto looked up, and cringed at the sight of Iruka's narrowed eyes. He knew that last part had been directed towards him. Naruto slumped over, before reaching down to grab his bag. A firm grip on his shoulder, redirected his attention towards a smiling Neji Hyūga.

"Hey, you wanna have a little reading group after school at my place?" Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at that, but spoke of anything. Neji glanced over his shoulder, as Sasuke called for him to hurry. "It'll be just four of us-"

"-Who's the fourth person?" Naruto inquired firmly.

"Sasuke of course." The blonde narrowed his eyes at that. "C'mon Naruto. You don't have to talk to him, we're reading the rest of this chapter together. You know you need to pass this class to graduate, it's senior year so don't fuck up-"

"-Whatever. Sasuke's an ass." Naruto mumbled before finally agreeing to tag along.

"Good! Be at my house at 7! See you then." Naruto intently watched after Neji, almost as if calculating him as he exited the classroom. Neji was indeed one of his good friends, however he never really acted this generous towards him.

_**Not once. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto knocked upon the Hyūga's front door of their manor, growing impatient by the seconds. It was now 7:04pm and, Neji knew of his arrival. Knocking on the door once more, the blonde bared his teeth in outrage. "Dammit Neji! Open the fucking door!" Just knocked once more, and the door came open. He languidly pushed his way through, pursing his lips at the sight of the dim lit home. Where the Hyūga even home? "Hello?" He inquired, while taking small advances into the vacant home. His footsteps echoed throughout the room. A tantalizing sensation washed over him, as he heard the faint sound of a lecherous moan, coming from upstairs. A knot materialized in the core of his esophagus as he etched closer and closer to the base of the staircase. Then again, he heard the drawn out moan of pleasure, only louder this time. He couldn't quite make out the voice, but he knew then something was going on upstairs. Naruto whipped around the dim light foyer of the Manor, rushing upstairs to see what was happening. The closer he reached the top of the stairs, the more nauseous he became. The musty smell of sex bombarded his flared nostrils, causing him to gag at the horrific odor. "Neji?...Hinata?...Teme?...Anyone?" The blonde laced his trembling hands through his shaggy blonde hair, as he reached towards the doorknob. He shook all over, daring himself to open the door. But he did.

"He...help me please." Naruto froze in his tracks. His body growing taut, as the feminine voice called out for help. The blonde wrapped his calloused palm around the golden doorknob, sweat coating his hand as he sucked in a large quantity of air and twisted the knob in once swift motion. His eyes were not ready to behold the sinful scene before him. Laying tired to the bed, legs agape and covered in blood was Hinata! He rushed over to her aid, grimacing at the sight of her tattered clothes, tousled her, bruised face, and torn flesh. He cupped her face, examining her wounds, as she groaned in pain.

"Hinata?!...Its me Naruto! Are you okay?! Who did this?!" He removed the blindfold from her face, grabbing ahold of the rope which kept her bound. "It's gonna be okay, I'll get you out!" His breath quickened, as he struggled to undo the knots. She cried out in mercy, while repeatedly thanked him.

"Na...Naruto...leave." His cerulean eyes widened incredulously as her words attacked his eardrums.

"I will not leave you behind! You need medical help!-"

"-Don't worry...about me." He loosened one hand, before venturing down to her feet. There, he noticed the severity of the matter. Her vagina had was torn wide open, as if some man forced his penis inside. Dried blood covered her inner thighs, and immediately Hinata took note of this and cried. Occasionally she tried to close her legs, but it only worsened the pain. Naruto became enraged, his breath bursting from his nostrils. Whoever did this to her would pay!

"Hinata, don't worry...I'm gonna get you outta-"

"-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto whipped around to come face to face with Neji Hyūga and his uncle. They both gawked at the scene before them, and a wave of fear washed over Naruto.

"Mister...Mister Hyūga it's not what it looks like...I...I found her like this!-"

"-You raped my daughter?!-"

"-No! I swear!...I didn't do anything! I came over because, Neji invited me and I found her!-"

"-Neji did you invite him over while we were gone?" The older brunette looked up at his uncle, with an adorning passive visage. Naruto gawked at his friend, when he saw the teenager shake his head 'no'. "Go call the police. I want this boy arrested!" Naruto backed away, his eyes frantically moving from left to right while Neji ran to call 911. He panicked and jostled his way past Hiashi, and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

_I need to get back to Gramps! He'll know what to do!_

Naruto didn't make it back in time, before the police had his home surrounded. Seventeen-year-old Naruto was arrested for 1st degree rape, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**~Well, hope you enjoyed the prologue. This doesn't feel like my best work, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Umm, well I guess that's all I have to say right now. Oh, thanks for reading! Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


End file.
